Hungover
by TheShadowAuthor21
Summary: Percy comes home from Guys night out drunk. Annabeth has just the solution for the resulting hangover. (One-shot Percabeth. Contains Oc. Mortal AU


**A/N: Hangover story! Unoriginal idea! Come right down to the washed up mess of Wasabi Warrior 1112 to laugh as my creativity slowly shrivels up.**

 **And no, I'm not going through a crisis realizing that maybe I'm a useless piece of crap.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Annabeth looked out the window solemnly. 'Where is he?' She wondered as she heaved in a long sigh.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 'I swear to the gods, if Ulysses is at the door again…' Annabeth thought as she headed towards the door. She was met by a brown eyed, blacked haired man.

Annabeth sighed. "Let me guess."

"Yep." Ulysses replied, "Out like a damn rock. Just like Jason and Leo."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get him inside."

Ulysses nodded. She followed him down the walkway that connected the driveway to the front door to where a blue Ford was parked. She cracked a smile as the two of them walked to the vehicle. "Reyna never has to deal with this."

Ulysses laughed a bit at that. "No, Reyna does not have to worry about me coming home drunk when she hears the words 'Guys Night Out'."

"That's why you have three little angels." Annabeth replied.

Ulysses laughed again. "Maybe we should let them spend a week with you." He said, "Believe me, they're only angels around you."

"I guess they got that from their father." Annabeth replied as they reached the truck.

"Reyna does say that I'm a bit of a bad influence on them." Ulysses said as he opened the door to the truck. "Ice Cream for breakfast and the like."

"That sure sounds like you." Annabeth said before she turned to look inside the vehicle. She sighed as she saw a snoozing figure with messy black hair. She sighed as she looked at Percy. "Thanks again Ulysses. It's good to know that you're looking out for him."

"Eh, don't mention it." Ulysses replied, "The four of us have to stick together. Me, you, Malcolm, and Bea. Oh, speaking of which, are you going to trivia night Thursday?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world little bro." Annabeth said.

Ulysses smiled and reached into the car and grabbed Percy by the shoulders. Percy muttered something incoherent as Ulysses dragged the poor drunken bastard from the back of his truck. "So what's the punishment tonight for him?" Ulysses asked.

Annabeth looked at Percy and sighed "Early Riser Special." She replied.

"Oh no." Ulysses said. Annabeth heard a vibration and Ulysses' hand shot to his pocket. He pulled out his phone and read the message. "I've got to go. Reyna's getting lonely and I've stil got to drop Leo off." He said, "Goodnight Ann."

"Goodnight Ulysses." Annabeth said as she wrapped Percy's arm over her shoulder.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked drunkenly.

"You, sir, are in a load of trouble." Annabeth said as she half dragged, half carried Percy inside to their house.

Before she closed the door, she heard a yell from across the street. "GOD DAMN IT LEO VALDEZ!"

'Guess Ulysses dropped off Jason' Annabeth said as the door was closed behind them.

Percy was snoring when she laid him down on the couch. She kissed his forehead. "Good night, Seaweed brain." She whispered.

Annabeth yawned and looked at the time. It was eleven thirty. She rubbed her eyes as a wave of exhaustion washed over her like the sea over a shoreline.

She didn't bother to change into her pajamas. She was so tired that when she finally hit the bed her eyes didn't open till seven fifty the next morning.

* * *

Percy was woken up by the sound of pots and pans being bashed together. He groaned as he pushed himself up from the couch, drums beating in his splitting head. "GET UP SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth shouted, "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"Come on Wisegirl."Percy groaned as he rolled over, "Three more hours. Please!"

"Nope. Get your ass up Percy Jackson." Annabeth said.

Percy groaned again. "Fine. I'm up, I'm up sweetheart. Where's the kitchen?"

Annabeth grabbed Percy and dragged him into the kitchen where a plate piled sky high with bacon sandwiches. "Eat it all Percy. ALL OF IT!"

At first, Percy was enjoying his sandwiches. But after the fourth sandwich, it was obvious this was really a punishment for him. If he had clear head, he would've remembered that Annabeth commonly referred to this as the 'Early Riser Special'.

"I'm starting to get-" Percy said

"Nope. Two more sandwiches Seaweed brain. I don't care if you have to wash them down with water, you're eating them."

Percy gulped. About fifteen minutes later, he was forcing down his last sandwich. "I'm going to be sick." Percy said.

"TO THE BATHROOM WITH YOU!"

Percy got up and ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Annabeth heard the unmistakable sound of Percy hurling. He exited the bathroom, stumbling around before he fell to the ground, face down.

Annabeth crossed her arms as she stood above him. "What have we learned?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't come home so drunk that I blackout." Percy said.

"Good." Annabeth said, "Now go get a damn bath. You smell and look like crap."


End file.
